Aurora "Argent Dawn" Auris
Appearance :Aurora has a lanky body type, though she hides this with Gothic clothing to make herself look petite instead. Her silver hair is long, thin, and wispy. Clothing :Her clothing is usually dark, including a Gothic-style long-sleeved dress and tights, plus arm-length gloves to cover her hands. A Gothic-styled hairband is usually in her hair, with frills and ribbons that matching her outfit, always. Personality :Snide, snarky, with a bit of a competitive streak and some not-so-obvious yet oh-so-expected sadistic qualities to her, she is an enigma wrapped in a paradox and shrouded with mystique and a hint of forbidden grace. Few know of her past and even fewer learn and live to tell of it--and for a reason. She is not the most forgiving of persons--get on her wrong side and you will stay there for the foreseeable future. And she can see ahead a very long time. :There is absolutely nothing nice about her. The nicest she gets is tolerant, and even that never lasts for more than perhaps a single conversation or two... though only a handful know this about her. Most, she keeps under the guise that she is wise, mysterious, and understanding. She's quite a talented actress in this regard--it is nearly impossible to guess what she's thinking and even be close to right, especially if she's plotting someone's demise. The only time she ever reveals her true cruelty to anyone is if she is torturing or if the other has an ensured death that will be sooner than anyone but she anticipates. Powers and Abilities Pain Induction :The left is a lie--the right, the truth. So said she when she spake of her ability. Her touch incites extreme and extraordinary amounts of pain on whomever she touches- with her left giving access to the mind for causing emotional agony, and her right merely overexciting the nerves in the body and causing physical agony. Old as she is, she's had many years to refine her gift and can control it well, having become one of the more renowned torture experts amongst the Brotherhood's members. The physical contact of her left gives her limited access to the touch-ee's mind... but that is usually more than enough. All she can do is affect memories and speak with them mentally, sensing their weak spots and insecurities and using those to play on and cause them as much emotional chaos and pain as possible. Suffice it to say that with her left hand involved, she always knows exactly where to poke a sharp stick so that it will hurt the most. Her right, however, is much simpler and easier; requiring much less focus due to the simplistic nature, it is her most often used method because rarely does she need to resort to emotional trauma to get what she needs from a person. Weaknesses :She can not control whether or not the hurt is present- it always is, just to varying degrees that are controlled by her. No one may touch her, either, for it is present in all of her skin- just that she only ever really uses it through her hands. Using her left side takes more energy out of her than her right, to about a 2:1 ratio. So causing physical pain will last twice as long as emotional, though emotional usually gets it done quicker- at least in her experience. Control is, also, a huge part of her power. If she loses control over herself and her feelings, she will also lose control of her powers- usually sending them either into such a state that they are causing pain not only to those she touches but to herself, or not working at all. Other Abilities :Future Sight--she can see the future, though this is an entirely uncontrolled ability most of the time. She can either see far into the future through an uncontrolled, spasm of a vision or she can see very briefly into the short future--maybe 2 or 3 minutes ahead, tops--in a controlled, forced one. The uncontrolled far-sight visions take much energy out of her and are often more inaccurate than not, while the short-sight visions take little and are usually very accurate--to about 80% of the time. The far-sight uncontrolled ones are exactly that--uncontrolled and quite violent. Usually she can feel one coming on and, if she does, she cancels all plans for the day because she knows that they will leave her all but incapacitated. They leave her unable to focus or function for several hours, and in their wake, her pain power lays dormant. Yet another reason why she hides away during it. Relationships Marcus :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Shiloh :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Surprisingly enough, Aurora Auris had the simplest and happiest life imaginable. She and her family lived in a simple house out in the country- all seven of them. Her parents plus five kids- three boys, two girls. It was a rather hectic life for them at times, but as the children grew older it grew easier. Aurora, being the youngest, was their spoiled little princess- though most of what she received was hand-me-down, she loved it endearingly and as a result was doted upon relentlessly. So her life, really, was simple and happy. :That is, until her seventh summer. Then, everything changed. :One of her teachers kept her behind class for a while, to explain a poor grade on a test or something. And that teacher... got a little grabby with her. So naturally she killed him in cold blood, using a sharpened pencil shoved directly into his jugular. He was dead in mere seconds, bled out on the classroom floor. And when she'd been found, covered in his blood and holding the weapon that so obviously was used to kill him, everyone just assumed that she'd killed him for a bad grade. Especially after how she talked to the police afterwards, calling them stupid and cowardly and immature. Something in what happened changed her, and in a way that was near permanent. :When she turned nine, she attained her powers. She was playing with her siblings- more like tormenting them as she'd taken to doing after what happened- and she grabbed her sister. She didn't hold her too tightly, just enough to yank on her arm, but... that was enough with her budding powers. The older girl shrieked in agony and the big brothers came running. They shoved her away from their sister, screaming at her to stay away... and she snapped. She reached for the nearest object with which she could kill, and she did just that. She murdered all four of the relative children before her, and left them there where they'd played. She went home, and on impulse killed their parents too. Then took her favorite stuffed animal and left. :After a few years of wandering, performing the occasional torture or murder here or there, she found the Brotherhood... and she stuck with them. She didn't know why, but they appealed to her greatly. And after a few more years of that, she found a young girl amongst their ranks--a girl by the name of Shiloh. She seemed more mature than any others, so she gave her old stuffed animal--which, for some reason, she'd held onto all these years--to the girl and they swiftly became companions. Being the New Girl ---- :(Meeting Blivvy) Visions ---- :(Blivvy rescues Aurora from her vision) A Budding Relationship ---- :(Blivvy and Aurora start "dating") Taking a Tower, Taking the Mind ---- :(Blivvy helps Aurora in the tower mission) Running Ragged ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Pain Inductors Category:Precognitors Category:Titans Together